This invention relates generally to the selection of content for presentation to a user of a social networking system.
A user of the social networking system may like or follow a page in which he is interested, in order to receive updates in his newsfeed when the page posts new content. For example, if a user is a fan of a particular public figure, he might choose to fan a page of a public figure, and as posts are made on that public figure page, the user can receive updates about those posts. Other pages that are related to the followed page may exist on the social networking system. The user may not be aware of the other pages but may still be interested in receiving updates from the other pages because the posted content from the other pages is relevant to the followed page. For example, there might be other pages that have regular posts about the public figure, and the user may not be connected to these other pages, but might be interested in following them if he was aware of these pages. Therefore, a method is needed to identify content related to a user's interest and to provide the related content to the user.